


12 Days of Christmas

by maryfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Drarry Advent Calendar 2012 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Christmas

Draco didn’t even know what the first day of Christmas was – or when, for that matter. 

But someone did. Someone who left an apple with a note ribboned to it. 

That someone also knew of ten more days of Christmas, each morning arriving with an apple that he’d never seen before and a few music notes ribboned to its stem. 

He began humming the notes, to the utter dismay of his housemates. 

“On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,” he heard from behind him. 

“A bushel full of apples, Potter?” 

“Just twelve, love. Just twelve.”


End file.
